


"This Is Halloween"

by larrytheif



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, BoyxBoy, Costume shop, Gay Sex, Halloween AU, Harry Styles - Freeform, Lace, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis in Lace, Louis in a Dress, M/M, Riding, Top Harry, a little rimming, cross dressing, halloween fic, hary and louis, i say lmao too much, larry fluff sort of, larry smut, louis rides harry, lube lmao, maids outfit, mostly smut tho, thats it i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrytheif/pseuds/larrytheif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where louis and harry both work at a costume shop and it's almost Halloween, and they are about to close the shop then louis decides to put on an outfit for harry...</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>it's halloween and louis rides harry wearing a dress</p>
            </blockquote>





	"This Is Halloween"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic a while a go for Halloween, so I'm posting it now!  
> It's like super short but whatever lmao
> 
> -  
> *also does anyone know if the elounor break up rumours are true?* (ᵕ́ૢ‧̮ᵕ̀ૢ)

It was the night before Halloween and the costume shop that Harry and Louis worked at was just about to close.

They had had a really busy day as everyone wanted a costume for Halloween and the 'stylinson surprises' shop was the best place to go for a good costume. So business was in full swing right now.

After locking the till, Harry called out to louis "lou! Are you ready to go baby?"  
Louis had disappeared over 10 minutes ago and harry was beginning to worry.

With a frown, he walked towards the back of the shop. The room had a small coffee table, and a sofa, for when they were to have a small break.

Without turning the light on and stepping further into the room, he was shocked to be pushed against the wall by a small figure. (That turned out to be louis)  
Harry let out a small yelp, only to be silenced by louis with a hot kiss.

Moaning into each other's mouths. Louis broke off the kiss and began sucking and nipping at his lovers neck.

Harry reached for the light switch so he could see louis and all his beauty. When the light turned on, harry let out a small gasp that turned into a moan when he saw what louis was wearing.

Louis was dressed in a french maids outfit, one that he told a customer earlier that day they had 'sold out' of.

The outfit consisted of a pair of long thigh high stockings, a short black dress and a little bow that was placed on top of his head. Louis then turned around to show his beautiful round bum that looked absolutely amazing from where Harry was standing. 

"Do you like it?" Louis smiled seductively

"Baby-" "I love it, you look so fucking hot baby, I love you so much- fuck." 

Harry could feel himself getting harder and harder. Noticing this, louis took a step closer and put his thumbs in the loops of Harry's tight black jeans and leaned up to kiss harry.

Whispering in his ear louis said "I want you to fuck me so hard, so that I can't sit down for a week" 

Groaning at Louis' dirty words his hips bucked forward on their own accord and louis dropped to his knees and began to pull Harrys pants down.

With harry in his boxers, louis placed a kiss on the tip of Harry's protruding erection. "Fuck my mouth baby" louis purred, tugging Harry's boxers down in one swift motion.

Nodding, harry, stroked his length once or twice and moved his hips slowly forward.  
He began to pick up the pace when louis began to hum around his cock, sending vibrations up the length.

Then louis pulled off and bent over, teasing Harry by rubbing his ass on Harry's very hard dick.

"Want me to fuck you princess?" Harry said to louis

"Yeah, please haz, fuck me hazza" he panted in a reply, getting all worked up and exited.

Not wanting to wait any longer, he lifted the short dress up and over louis' ass to reveal a pair of lace panties, stretched over his round bum.

'Fuck baby, always so pretty for me...'  
harry began to say

'Just fuck me already babe!' Louis chuckled

'right okay- lube, Hun where's the lube' harry asked laughing

'In your back pocket babe, I put a sachet in before we left." Louis said, turning his head to look at harry.

Louis was still bent over and was getting impatient.

Reaching into his pocket harry fished the packet out and ripped it open, putting a fair amount on his erection and he then he squeezed the remainder on his fingers and began to spread louis' cheeks.

Licking a fat stripe down starting from Louis' hole and finishing at his balls. Harry began to lick around his hole until he was satisfied, then he brought up a finger and slowly brought it inside louis, receiving small moans every now and then.

"More haz, please give me more"

Adding a second finger, harry began to make a scissoring action with his fingers, making sure louis was properly stretched so he didn't get hurt.

When his cock began to ache he was that hard, he pulled out his fingers and louis wined at the loss.

"Harryyyyy, pleaseee fuckkk meee" moaned

Suddenly getting an idea into his head, harry grinned and said "no- im not going to fuck you." 

"Wh, what?" Louis whimpered 

"You are going to ride my dick, lou. Okay?"

Swallowing, he nodded and got up, they had never done this before, but if Harry wanted to try it, Louis was most happy to help him.

Harry then sat down on the chair in the corner, and pulled louis onto his lap. 

Louis then lined himself up with harry and dropped down. Moaning loudly at the new position, louis lifted himself up again, and slammed back down onto harry.

Wanting to speed things up, Harry met louis as he dropped down every-time by thrusting his hips up.

The room was filled with the sound of skin hitting skin. And the moans of the two lovers.

Louis was desperately trying to find his prostate, and then.

He found it.

With the new position it felt so much better than ever before, and a moan that came from the back of his throat fell from his swollen lips.

Getting even more turned on from hearing the new moan from louis, Harry repeatedly thrust up in that position, faster than ever before.

"Close." Was all louis could whimper, then he was coming all over both of their stomach's

Harry could feel himself coming close too so when he felt louis clench around him, and then louis tugged his hair, he was coming got and fast inside louis.

"Wow." Harry said, panting

"Yeah, wow indeed." Louis replied, pushing Harry's curls back off his face.

 

"So, do you think I can go trick or treating in this tomorrow?"

"Are you serious? I'm not letting no one see you in this outfit, everyone would be dying to have your ass! You are mine and mine only baby. I am yours and you are mine forever. You hear me?" Harry said

"Forever baby, I love you." Louis grinned, snuggling into harry. "But can I keep the costume?" He laughed

"As long as you wear it around the house from time to time for me then yes." Harry said lifting louis off his lap.

"Can we go home now pumpkin, I'm tired." Louis complained

"Well that was the plan just over 30 minutes ago and look what happened." Harry laughed

"How about a round 2 when we get home then!" Louis said 

Laughing, all harry said was "let's go lou"

***  
and it is safe to say that for a week after that night, louis had a- let's say 'delicate' bum for a Halloween AU


End file.
